In an intelligent device (especially, an intelligent mobile device) using Android as an operating system, some applications (also referred to as the third part applications or application programs) may automatically execute operations backstage, in accordance with a corresponding type of broadcast received from the operating system, without being known by the user. In a specific example, after an intelligent mobile device starts up or successfully accesses to a network, a broadcast center (for example, ActivityManagerService) in a framework (Framework) layer of its operating system may send a broadcast of startup type or a broadcast of network connection type to a broadcast receiver of a relevant application, and upon the receipt of the broadcast of startup type or network connection type, the relevant application may automatically execute a startup operation backstage so as to be in an operating state.
The operation automatically executed backstage after the application receives the broadcast may possibly bring adverse effects to the intelligent device. For example, the self-starting application may occupy resources such as processing and buffer of the intelligent mobile device, which may cause the property of the intelligent mobile device to be deteriorated or even may interfere with normal operations of other applications in the intelligent mobile device. As another example, a malicious application may execute some malicious operations upon the receipt of the corresponding type of broadcast, which may cause adverse effects on the security of the intelligent mobile device. In addition, the self-starting applications may shorten the service time of the intelligent mobile device.
In order to avoid the adverse effects on an intelligent device due to operations automatically executed backstage after an application receives a broadcast, broadcast interception should be made to relevant applications. Usually, in the current broadcast interception manner, broadcast receivers of the relevant applications are subjected to a setting of disabling component, such that each of broadcast receivers that a broadcast center faces is a broadcast receiver without the setting of disabling component, and thus the relevant applications will no longer receive a broadcast from the broadcast center via a broadcast receiver with the setting of disabling component.
The inventors have found in the implementation of the disclosure, applications may possibly need to receive broadcasts during their normal operations; if a broadcast receiver of an application is subjected to the setting of disabling component, the application will no longer receive any types of broadcasts from the broadcast center through the broadcast receiver. Therefore, the current broadcast interception manner may interfere with the normal operation of the application. For example, the application is unable to normally start up or complete a certain function. In addition, the setting of disabling component often needs to have a higher setting privilege. For example, only when a security management application has a Root privilege, the broadcast receiver of the relevant application can be set to the component disabled state. However, the security management application having higher setting privilege may cause some adverse effects. For example, a risk that malicious program (such as, Trojan virus program) in an intelligent device obtains Root privilege of the intelligent device is increased, thereby influencing the security of the intelligent device. Moreover, failures due to the higher setting privilege are often excluded from the warranty of after-sale service of the intelligent device.